Something More Than Special
by hanz242
Summary: The future isn't any easier for Tally Youngblood. 1. She's pregnant 2. The father of her child  David  has been taken hostage, and been made into a super freak 3. Someone isn't as dead as Tally thought they were. Things are about to get seriously ugly.
1. The last thing

Davids POV

This isn't what I wanted. Tally was my everything, all I'd ever wanted. All I have ever wanted to be is good enough for her. So she could hold me in her arms like she once did, and for her to tell me she loved me.

No, she fell for the surgically enhanced bubblehead who, _I _could _never_ compete with. He was too perfect, with his dark shaggy hair and a face fit for a god.

When he passed away, he left a half empty Tally but I've been trying to fix. No one can fix something that's, that broken beyond repair.

I never meant to get caught. I knew I was wanted by a few rebel cities. They wanted me and Tally down, so they could have control over the world yet again with their brain lesions. Tally was away on an errand, and I was just lighting a small fire _when they shot me. _

The pain was excruciating.

My head pounds like a rhythmic drum. They submerge me in a tank full of a goo-like substance. I gasp for air but I'm drowning; in what feels like my own sorrows. The world goes dark.

The last thing I see is the knife. _  
_

**_The last thing I feel is them inserting it into my face._**


	2. Reality

Tally had been away for a while. She only left me a short ping saying she had some errands to run.

When she came back, I was so happy to her beautiful face once again.

She never looked that happy to see mine. Weirdly, when she dismounted her hoverboard, she ran to me. She _hugged _me.

Physical contact;...this is new. **This is amazing.**

"Tally... " I'm the first to break the long, warm silence.

Then she kisses me. The longest, and the most passionate kiss I could have ever imagined. Her hands where on my back, in my hair, on my chest.

Then she looks at me with her dark, beautiful beady eyes.

"Tally...you just took on five million years of evolution...." I stare at her, dumbfounded.

"No. David, I looked through the past and saw the future. I saw us David, and we are amazing. I'm finished David. I'm not special, I'm not pretty. I'm Tally, David. Your all Tally's ever wanted David, your all _I _want. I'm fed up of living in my past, and living in my regrets and living in my sorrows. I've finally realised what's been in front of me all along. You have David. You. You are the only person who's ever saw me through this outer mask. David. _I love you."_

Words can't describe how those words made me feel. They made me feel.... for the first time in what seemed like forever; hole. The empty hole in my chest started to fill with something.

**Love**.

_My past love for Tally and my future requited love for her._

_***_

_Consciousness.  
_

I awaken to darkness.

My head. My head hurts. A frantic thumping envelops my brain. Voices, there are voices in my mind. Screaming like souls of the undead. I grab my head. My hair's gone. _I hurt everywhere_. I feel like I ve been ran over by a truck. My legs, my arms, my chest, my insides are all searing with a pain so acute that I can't physically bear to open my eyes. I can't see.

_My head, the pounding. The voices. They won't leave. They won't go_.

**What the fuck have they done to me?**

That's when I realise I'm not alone in the darkness. I can see they're heat.

_What the hell? I can see heat_.

It's when I realise this; that they grab me by the throat.

**"I won't hurt you, but I will if I have to" **

With a move, unknown to my own head, but most definitely known by someone else; commands my body. With a swift turn, I grab the body by the throat.

_A stranger's words escape from my lips. _

**"I won't kill you, but I will if I want to"**

**A/U Made some grammatical adjustments. Reviews are appreatiated 3**


	3. Voices

**A/N I really hope you enjoy chapter 4. So you know, it contains some kissing and a few swear words. I love writing this story! I'd be so greatful if you would review after you read it, thats if you enjoyed it! That would mean so much to me. Thanks. **

**Hannah-May x**

* * *

_It was the happiest day of my life._

The day I lost my virginity to Tally Youngblood.

She really was **so** beautiful. I kissed her scars, blessing them one by one.

We kissed, so passionately that I thought that night would never end. I _never_ wanted it to end.

In the morning I awoke to her wearing my shirt. She greeted me by kissing me, gently caressing my neck with her supple lips, working her way up to my mouth.

Her tousled messed up hair glinted in the morning sunlight and her special face split into a grin.

"_Good morning beautiful_," I say gently, in between kissing her good morning.

"_I have a feeling today is going to be a good day_," she gently ruffled my hair.

It was a good day.

It was _perfect. _

**Everything was so _fucking_ perfect.**

* * *

"_David_?" the voice gasps.

"_Tally_?" I drop her.

"What the **_hell_** have they done to you?" she questions, while embracing me in the darkness.

"I wish I knew Tally. I'm so scared. I can't see. _Voices. Head. Pain._"

My mind is full of rage and anger. I **explode**. I scream so loudly. I crumple to the floor, my hands shake so violently.

People in my head are screaming at me, screaming_ kill her, kill her. She's the enemy, kill her. David, do it, kill her_.

She finds me in the corner, and tries to comfort me.

"Tally, _go away_," I shove her away.

Her outline lands in the distance.

_Did I just throw her? What the hell am I? _

"David...did you just?! Let's get out of here David. Come on. **Please**," her outline approaches me again.

"Tally. I can't. Like I said. _My head. So sore. Stranger in my head. Won't leave. Won't go. My. Arms. Hurt. Voice telling me. I can't. Control. My. Body," _my sentence comes out like a jumble of words.

Tears of frustration seep from my eyes.

"David. _Holy.._.David....your body. You look so hot, like...hotter than any fire I've ever seen on my infrared. Your stronger than _me_....what's going on? Are _you_ special?" her voice quivers at the thought.

"No. Something else. Something worse. _Head. Voices. Can't control. I can't talk Tally. Just go. Please, just go._ I will. Hurt. You," it takes all my energy to let these words slip through my bared teeth.

"David...I can't leave you like this. _I love you_; I don t care if you're different. It doesn't matter to me. **Let's just go**," she breaths heavily.

**She's scared of me**

_We are coming_, the voices say. _She's next. _

"Tally just go. **Now**. _They_ are coming," my body is still writhing in pain.

"But David..._I love you_," she whispers gently.

"**Leave**." was all I could say.

"You're in pain. I can't leave you like this," she is crying.

**Specials can't cry. **

"Tally, please, _fuck off now_. Or you are going to **_die_**," with that she ran into the darkness from where she came.

_Leaving me to fester away in this dark hell hole_.

That's when I finally muster up the courage to feel my body. I touch my left arm with my right hand, the muscle, seemed to be almost _bursting _through my skin.

I touch my face.

My nose, this isn't my big nose. It's a stranger's nose. _This isn't me_. This is someone _else_. I'm not a city kid.

_I never wanted this._

I crawl into a ball, trying to run away from whatever the **hell** I am.

_But, you can run away from what you are. _

**_You can't run away from yourself._**


	4. An unwelcome bulge

**A/N Hello! Things are about to get ALOT more interesting. Keep reading, please! I've wrote the next couple of chapters & things are about to get so much more interesting. There's two massive surprises in the next two or three chapters! Thanks so much for your reviews, you are all so amazing! Keep reviewing! I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Tally- Common...just read it....then you ll find out the big surprise. Hurry up, common!**

**David- Ha-ha, excuse her. She s forceful sometimes.**

**Tally- I m not forceful. I m just strong-willed.**

**David- Urg, just read on. We could be here for a while...**

**Tally's POV (point of view)**

It turned green, after a long agonising wait. It turned green. I know the inevitable truth, and I know I should be happy, but I'm not. Rage and terror fills me to the core and I cry. For the first time in a long time, I cry so hard that I'm in convulsions on the floor, curled in a ball.

The _bulge_ on my belly stares at me like a beacon.

Not _now_, anytime but now. I hear footsteps in the hall, feebly I shout '_who issit_?' through mumbled sobs. Sercurity wouldn't let just anyone in. I try to stand up, but my legs give way.

"Tally? Where are you?" a voice mumbles in the distance.

"In here," I whisper, "It's not really a good time...," I say to the mysterious person.

"Tally-wa, you don't call for three years, and the one time I put the effort to come see you, it's not convenient for _you_? Nice welcome I'm getting," the voice mutters.

"SHAY-LA! Yeh...sorry about that," and I look up to take in her face. Then I look back at the floor.

She's different. Her long brown sleek hair is replaced with a short fiery bob, her flash tattoo's are gone, but her special, chiselled features remain intact.

"Tally-wa...you're not special anymore. _Your...ugly.....and your crying,"_ she stares at my tear stained cheeks.

"Yeh. Things have changed a bit Shay," I say slowly between tears.

"I know. Why didn't you ping me or something? You can't just disappear like that. Not icy at all. Then when I do find you, you're on the floor crying in some random city, and you're not special anymore. Anyway, I brought you something you'll love. _Literally_," she looks and me and then starts laughing in a typical Shay fashion.

"Now's not a good time for surprises," I gently whisper.

"Tally-Wa, come on. You'll love...it," she says, pulling me off the ground with brute force.

I finally meet her gaze.

"Shay...please," I whisper.

"Tally. What the hell's wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy to see me. Since we are supposedly _best friends_! What's wrong with you? Why are you acting totally...un-Tally like?" she stares at me in dismay.

"Shay.....I'm..... Pregnant," I whisper again, very slowly.

"**PREGNENT? BELLY-PREGNENT**?" she pulls up my t-shirt, "**TALLY! OH MY GOD! Why weren't you on the pill? It s compulsory for every female! Most people have tank births these days!?! You've known that for your whole life! Who is the dad?**" she finally stops freaking out.

"Who do you think? He's not here Shay. They took him," I mumble between sobs.

"Who took_ David_, Tally?" she looks at me seriously.

"The black merchants. The terrorist colony. On the west bank of the city next to Diego," I manage to push out all the words.

"Haven't you tried to get him out? I thought you of all people would have tried," she says furiously.

"YES! I did, and they've operated on him. They are holding him in some chamber; I got in. I still have special vision and reflexes, turns out that's irreversible, so getting in was easy. He was there, and he was so fucked up. I couldn't see much, but he's strong. _Unbelievably strong_. On my infrared all I could see was that he was so hot, it was i_nhuman_. They've fucked him up Shay.... and I can t do anything about it," gently Shays arms hold me around my waist.

She wipes the tears from my eyes and looks at me and a small, disappointed look emerges on her face.

_"....This sorta ruins my surprise Tally-wa....."_

**A/N :O Tally's gonna be a mommy! **

**David- Review please,**

**Tally- Yeh. DO IT NOW.**

**David- Chill Tallz.**

**Tally- Fine. Ok. We'd just love to know if you like the fic? K thanks. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Trust me. The next few chapters are from Tally's POV and seriously, it gets much, much more interesting!  
**


	5. Who's the new cutter?

A/N

**Be prepared. Another major story bomb's about to explode.**

**Tally's POV  
**

"Surprise? Shay please...?"

Shay turns around and stares at another figure in the hall who I hadn't noticed.

"FAUSTO," I screamed and run at him with brute force, and dramatically throw my arms around him.

"Wish I'd got a welcome like that....," mumbled Shay in the background, "Oy, Tally, get off my husband," I turn to her in shock and she winks at me.

"**HUSBAND**?!" I run to Shay and hug her so tight.

"I'm so happy for both of you," I say as they embrace each-other.

Fausto looks the same as he always has. That's a comfort to me. Recently, the unknown scares me. Which is why I'm terrified of the small foetus growing inside me, I mean how will it come out? The natural way...is when it comes out your....yes. The natural way seems really, really messed up. I guess that's how the rusties did it though.

"You are right Shay. That really was what I needed," I say happily. Being reunited with some of my closest friends really does feel like a part of me has returned.

"That's not the surprise, SILLY!" she sticks her tongue out, "Come in!" she says.

Another cutter enters. He has jet black hair, swept to the side effortlessly. I don't recognise his face. His features are sharper than any other cutter I've seen before.

"Wait? Who made another cutter? Thought they'd all been changed back to normal...well apart from us," I look at the man. He looks back. His jaw is at the floor.

"He's an exception. He's a _special cutter_," she says slowly.

"Why's he staring at me like that?" I whisper harshly and uncomfortably in Shay's ear.

"He can hear you," Shay stage-whispers back in my ear and then she laughs.

The cutter continues to stare at me in awe. Then a smile bursts across his face.

"_You_ are Tally Youngblood?" he says slowly.

"....the woman...the myth.....the legend...." says Fausto jokily.

"You don't look like her," he says in an inquisitive way.

"This is what I looked like as an ugly...but older. I always said I never wanted anyone to change me, but seriously...when everyone starts to look like you; it's hard to remember who you actually are! So I thought I'd go back to my _own_ face, because nobody can re-create anything like it," I feel very at ease with the new cutter.

Slightly too at ease. I back away from his intense gaze.

"I think you look more like Tally than ever," the cutter whispers gently, continuing to smile like a love-sick puppy.

"Thanks I guess. What's your name?" he's a curious character. I think I'll like this guy.

"Z. People call me Z," his eyes fill with anticipation.

The letter brings back old feelings I'd locked in a metaphorical box. The letter z reminds me of my past.... my ugly, painful past. The pain strikes me in the chest, and I gasp painfully.

"Sorry, do you not like the letter Z or something?" he asks inquisitively and a humorous smile plasters on his face.

"...Easy Z, slowly, remember?" Shay whispers. I hear it anyway.

"No...Sorry. I'm really sorry," I turn away and then the pain in my gut hits me again.

It's been so long since I've thought about-

".....some people call me Zane though..."

At that exact moment, all sense of anything crumples me. My legs give way and the darkness comes, but the pain doesn't go away. It crushes me with such a force that I'm gasping for air.

Drowning in my nostalgic misery.

A/N

**The next chapter will explain more! It's about to get alot more interesting! Review please?! Thanks so much!**

**xxx**


	6. I can't even look at you

**A/N :O Shock horror. This chapter shall explain all. ENJOY.**

** Just a quick caution, this chapter does contain some swearing, so be warned. Don't flame me please. It's only to show how completely angry Tally and Shay are in this chapter. No offence to anyone intended. This also explains the whole zane thing! ENJOY!**

**Also a quick shoutout to the following people-**

Wanna be Alchemist- Thanks so much for being a avid reader, your support means the world! Thanks hun!

Thanks to -XanimexotakuX & faith hill for also reviewing my story.

Thanks guys & gals, your reviews mean loads to me! 3

From a bird's eye view I'm looking at myself. Zane is lying there helplessly, struggling to catch his breath. His poor eyes are darting around the room. He's terrified. He knows death is coming to get him, to take him away from me.

I can see myself through the glass. I'm standing there beside his bed. Saying nothing; staring at him. Not doing anything to help him. Not trying to save him.

I try and scream.

A giant sheet of glass is in front of me.

Holding me behind a barrier; not letting me get to him.

I'm banging on the glass, I'm screaming '_Do something tally, help him, kiss him, tell him how much you love him, tell him he's the best thing that's ever happened to you!'_

He can't hear me, and then my reflection from the other side of the glass walks away.

The beeping sound of his heart monitor begins to slow.

My knuckles are bleeding from banging on the unbreakable glass barrier.

I scream _Zane, 'I love you. Come back Zane, please. Breathe for me. I'm so sorry Zane. I did this, I killed you. Forgive me. Every moment with you Zane... every moment was beautiful. Keep your heart beating, keep it going'_

He can't hear me. I bang some more, but his eyes drop.

His heart monitor bleeps an endless flat note of despair.

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

_Gone...._

_Gone....._

_Gone........_

I scream for what seems like an eternity, and I cry so loudly. It's a cry of complete terror, of complete dismay. The love of my life is gone, and I killed him.

I killed him.

Why didn't I say something? Anything.

Zane is dead. It's my fault.

I see my tears staining the white floor beneath me.

They stain the floor red.

**Blood**

**_Red._**

My screaming pierces the silent night.

Tears cascade down my already moist cheeks in torrents. My throat has a huge lump in it. The dream lingers in the air, transforming the tranquil night into something harsh; something unreal.

"Tally?" a small voice whispers from beside me in my bed.

I turn around to be faced with a small fiery red head; her eyes brimmed with worry.

"Shay, why the hell are you in my bed?" I ask angrily.

Gently she pulls me towards her and she hugs me.

"Tally, that's the _fourth_ time you've woke up screaming tonight," she says calmly.

"..._Really_?" I whisper.

The dream is always the same, and it hurts so much that it feels so real.

"Really. I know your confused Tally. What do you remember?" her eyebrows furrow.

"That cutter said his name was Zane. It hurt Shay. So much. Like a dagger went straight through my heart. I've never felt any pain like it in my life. I loved Zane, more than I could ever love anyone Shay. When he died he took a part of me with him," more tears fall down my cheeks.

"Tally. This is going to be hard for you. Tally, _I've got you Zane. Zane's back Tally, Zane is alive,_" she whispers it slowly.

Like I was a toddler trying to understand the impossible.

"Shay. **Zane's dead. DEAD, SHAY!**" I shout at her with such a force. Her face drops.

"I took a piece of his hair from his death bed, a single strand of hair. I don't know why Tally. I just thought maybe, maybe someone could help me get him back for you Tally. Your eyes at his death bed made up my mind," she takes a deep breath, "Since we helped save the world, people were willing to help. They grew him Tally, from his DNA in the strand of hair. Completely intact with _all_ his memories, his feelings and thoughts. Then Dr Cable offered to make her last cutter, for you. So you wouldn't hurt anymore Tally. _We did this for you_," she rubs my back.

"You didn't do this for me," I whisper, "**I KILLED HIM SHAY!** I FUCKING KILLED ZANE. You can't WAKE the dead Shay. They are DEAD. You can't bring someone back like that, it's not natural. I came to terms with his death Shay," I scream in her face.

"**WE**, killed Zane. I made you special, and if I hadn't forced you Tally, you would still have Zane. I was responsible. Zane is my friend to. Tally, don't you care about him at all?" her eyes fill with tears.

"Don't you dare say I don't care Shay, I've never stopped caring? I cried every single night after Zane died for a year Shay. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't talk. I had nightmares like the one I just had, and every night I woke up and cried. He was the love of my life, and then I killed him. So _don't you dare_ tell me I don't care Shay. _You_ have no right," I'm in convulsions.

"Zane's back. You can be happy Tally. That's all I've ever wanted," she looks at me with hope.

"You can't just do this Shay. I can't believe you've done this to me. All you've done is mess everything up. Things happen for a reason. You can't defy nature. Everything lives and everything dies. I can barely _look_ at you Shay," I look at her straight in the eyes.

This new information hits me right in the pit of my stomach.

"Tally. You of all people should know that _everyone_ deserves a second chance. I thought you would like one. You're an inconsiderate bitch _Tally Youngblood_. This is your chance to redeem yourself Tally. Because that boy in the room through there bloody loves you with such a passion, and all he wanted to do was to hold you. He wanted another chance, and he is so grateful he's got one. Tally, I can barely look at _you_," a single tear rolls down her cheek.

_Shay's first tear since she was turned special._

Then she turns to the door and disappears, leaving me in complete and utter hysteria.

What would you do if you boyfriend died tragically and then you moved on, whether you wanted to or not. Then he's back on your doorstep.

_Would you be filled with happiness? Or would you feel so completely shattered after you finally have back what you always thought you'd lost forever?_

**A/N So, did you like it?! Review if you're enjoying this fanfic!**

**I'll be updating soon!**

**Tally- Zane's back....yay....yay....YAY!**

**David- Urg. Just when I thought I'd got rid of all the competition. **

**Hannah- Right, bye guys...your ****embarrassing**** me!**


	7. Let me in, please?

Hello! Thanks again to Wanna be Alchemist, XanimexotakuX and cjpatel05! Thanks so much for your helpful and positive reviews, I'm really glad your enjoying it.

cjpatel05

_c'mon alredy! i need 2 read the nxt chapter!_- This one is for you ;]

If you enjoy this chapter, please review! Thanks! If you've got a story you'd like me to check out, I will! **Thanks for all your support!**

**David's POV**

I know they're building an army, an army of something. All I know is that I'm the strongest of us all. They treat me differently, like I'm special. Which is creepy I guess. There are about 16 of us in total, 16 people who have been kidnapped from various cities and changed without their consent.

It's nice not being alone in the darkness anymore. It's nice being outside in the wild again. _Even if it has fences this time_.

We've learn to control the voices in our minds and our need to rip something apart to feel human. I've made friends, well around five. Xia, Stefan, Brooke, Rose, and of course Ivee. In a way I've come to terms with it.

Physically, we all look completely different from before the operation. I've not seen my own reflection, but I'm almost certain it would really, really creep me out. I feel better though, because I'm stronger and I can run unbelievably fast, and I never need to eat, or drink, or sleep. I don't need anything anymore, and I feel free, like I could conquer anything.

The guys- Stefan and Xia and huge. They're about 7ft tall (about the same as me), and they're muscular, but not unattractively so. They're bodies are laced with black inked tattoos like the rusty's used to have. Stefan is so tanned he's almost black and Xia just has a nice olive glow. Both of their faces are chiselled, defined and more beautiful than any special or pretty combined. They're eyes are huge in haunting colours. Stefan has been given pale green eyes and Xia's are a milky grey. From what I can see through my own eyes, my body resembles theirs, but I'm stronger, faster and just slightly more enhanced.

The girls- Brooke, Rose and Ivee are similar. They are faster than us though, but we are stronger; but only slightly. Brooke has long ginger hair, Rose sports a golden blonde pixie crop and Ivee has long scarlet, tousled waves. They are all so beautiful, but scary. They're bodies are covered in black inked tattoos that change in different lights. They are all so beautiful, so, so special. They are about 6.5ft after the operation.

We're training, for what we don't know, but we're having a laugh anyways. As we swing through the maze of emerald green, Ivee stops and stares at me with her gorgeous pale golden eyes.

"David, you know, you really are special," she says. Staring at me like the sun.

"Thanks Ivee, you are to. You're not like anyone I've ever met before," I stare back, looking into her soul.

There is truth in my words. Ivee wasn't like anyone I've ever met. She could be kind, but she could also be cruel. She certainly was beautiful, more beautiful than anything. She has this warmth that radiates into your soul when you talk to her. Her words are thought-out, honest and poignant in your mind. She made me not hurt anymore; she made my longing for the past and for Tally, fly away into oblivion. She doesn't have that sense of vulnerability, she knows what she wants.

"Nor are you David. Nor are you. You know, after everything, you make it ok. You make all of this worth it, because If I hadn't been taken, I wouldn't have met you," she continues to look at me. I want her full lips and her chiselled cheeks and to touch her long inked legs.

"I know Ivee, I can't though...I made someone a promise. I can't do this to her, I love her," the words slip out, but I know I'll regret them. Who do I want to be?

I do love Tally, I really do love her but Ivee is new, and she's different, and she wants me, not someone else. I've only ever been Tally's second best, is that what I want? **No.** _Yes._

"David, so did I. I promised them something to. I'm willing to let it go, because you're worth the sacrifice," gently she presses her lips against mine.

It's magical. Like they belong there. I want them there forever. _No you don't_. **Yes**_** I**_** do.**

I knew if I broke my promise to Tally, to never hurt her, I'd ultimately break her after everything she's been through. I never planned this, for Ivee to come along. Sometimes though in life, you've got to think about what you want. I want to be someone's Zane; that's all I've ever wanted. _No it isn't._ With Ivee I feel like that and I feel the same way in return. She's amazing, and diverse. _She's not Tally. _**She's better. **

Maybe they did this, rewired my brain this time. _They did_. So I could only love someone like me. Tally in comparison to Ivee, is like comparing the moon to the sun. _David, think._

All I know is that right at this moment, I know what I want.

"...so are you...," I whisper into her lips.

Soon we are on the forest floor and the world seems so far away.

A voice in my head whispers harsh words at me. I ignore them.

_What are you doing David? I thought you loved her. I'm you David, so who are you, what they made you? I really thought you'd fight it David. LET ME IN._

**I had to make David happy to. I think he deserves it. If you're confused, the i_talics _are the old David talking in his head, fighting the urge to love again. The bold thoughts are the rewired David, and what he wants. So the old David is trapped, and the new David is taking over!**

**What do you think? Review _please!_**

**Do you want a Tally chapter next, or a David chapter? Let me know, thanks!**


	8. Pregnancy, puffiness & a flutter of hope

**Hey! A few people have been asking me to update, so here's the next chapter! I'll write another tonight, and if I get a good response for this one I'll put it up today or tomorrow!**

**cjpatel05- Thanks so much! 3 Other people? Wow, that is so amazing. Here's a chapter for you and them! I really hope you enjoy it, thanks so much for your support!**

**Wanna be Alchemist- Thanks for being an avid reader of this story, your support means the world to me!**

**MySilentEmoSide- Here you go, updating just for you! Thank's for adding this story to your favourites, your amazing!**

**If you enjoy, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks x**

_Tally's POV_

I look in the mirror. My reflection terrifies my. My bulge seems to be growing daily and the round crescent moon shape of my stomach seems to be slowly changing into a full moon. A womb pregnancy is supposed to take about 9 months, I'm only two months along and my bulge is similar to woman who is four or five months along. I try and not think about what could be wrong with me, because I'm pretty sure that my insides aren't normal. With all my heart I want my baby to survive, to flourish into a beautiful young child. Then again, it's been a long time since anything in my life has been relatively normal, normal would be nice; or boring.

Last night was eventful, I feel bad about upsetting Shay. She is supposed to be my best friend, and I understand where she's coming from. She just wants me to be happy.

Zane. The name still hurts to think or even say. Yet he's in the other room, and I can't comprehend that. I can't leave this room, if I see him I'll probably crumble into miniscule pieces on hard wooden floor. _So what are you going to do, sit all day and think about things? Things are weird, I know, but come on Tally, just try. _

I shower, and then try and choose something on the wall screen to wear. Anything that makes my bump look less _obvious _or _less look-at-Tally-Youngblood-she's-knocked-up. _Finally I decide on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of slim fitting jeans, which pops out from the hole in the wall. I inspect my reflection. My longish tousled chestnut hair reaches my mid back, and the ensemble flatters my body. It sucks being pregnant, (not the baby part; the being rounder part) everything makes you look like a planet; apart from black. My face just looks like any other uglies face but my sweeping side fringe softens my features in a good way.

Zane, _oh crap_. He must have almost had a heart-attack when he saw me. All pregnant, puffy and my new normal face. I'm certainly not the picture I used to be. He only knew me as Tally- Pretty Tally. The girl everyone knew, or wanted to know. The girl who was prettier than any pretty and of course he knew me as a special. I like to think he remembers me pretty, when I was carefree and we were so in love, and every day was just another adventure.

When he died I guess I just wanted to be me again. I couldn't look at my special face after his death, it seemed wrong. Being a cutter was what made me do it; kill Zane. So I vowed I would re-wire myself, and I did. I'm just a normal girl now, with normal thoughts, but a messed up inside and messed up sleeping patterns. I still can eat virtually anything, although I don't want to. I'm still really strong; I'm everything I was, just with my normal exterior. When living in the wild, these things really do come in handy.

Gently I stand up, and every step closer to the door. As I'm about to open the door handle, I feel a little bump from my tummy. _It kicked, it moved_. I'm two months pregnant, and my baby kicked. That's not usual? Quickly a rush of euphoria runs over me, _it's alive, and it's moving and it might actually be ok. My_ baby gives me just the confidence boost I need. It's like at that moment he or she was saying _do it mom, everything will be ok. _

So gently I open the door and before I see anything beyond it, everything is blue. They stare into mind, I almost jump back in fight, but I refrain myself.

"Close your eyes," a voice whispers.

I obey, and then our lips are dancing to an unknown tune. It's warm and it's completely and utterly beautiful. I want to stay here, in this moment, _forever._

**It's so wrong.**

**My heart is **_**singing**_** and my mind is **_**screaming.**_

_Thank's for reading this chapter. Enjoy, if you'd like me to update asap, review!_

_Love y'all 3_


	9. Acceptance

It had to end sometime I guess, but it was wonderful.

Gently his lips are off mine and he steps backwards.

"Open," and there he is.

Just looking at me, as if nothing has changed; as if he'd never even been gone.

Granted, I wouldn't recognise him if I saw him on the street. His hair is jet black at it always was, but his face is a web of flash tattoos, like mine used to be. His features are different, and extremely sharp and almost haunting; but beautiful all at the same time.

"Hi," he says, looking straight into my eyes.

I cast mine downwards. He's beautiful and amazing and I'm just nothing. _Not special, not pretty_; just your average plain Jane. I'm not who he used to know.

"Hi," I say back, my voice barely a mumble.

"Tally, look at me, _please_," he pleads.

"How could I ever everything I've done to you? I killed you, with my selfish words and my foolish actions. How could I ever look at you after I did that? God gave you a second chance, so why are you still here? Go and live, and be free, _away_ from me. After everything I've done, you deserve _so_ much more," my well rehearsed speech falls into tatters. My eyes are still on the floor.

"Tally._ Don't. You. Dare. Say. That._ I'm here, and right now, I just want you back where you belong,_ in my arms_. You weren't _you_ then. But you are _you_ now. I don't care if _his_ baby is inside you, I don't care Tally. And how could I possibly leave, _I'd rather die again_," his words come out as smooth as honey.

"_Please, please don't say that_. Now that your back, if you left again, I think I'd die this time. Zane, it was crap, _really crap _and I've missed you _so_ much, more than life itself. Sorry about David, _it just happened_. He made me feel less alone, and the pain lessened around him, and he made life bearable again," how I want to see his expression. I just can't look at him again.

"I forgive you, for everything. That's all that matters," his stare bores into my head.

"You could do so much better Zane. I'm not the girl you fell in love with, I'm just average; a no-body. How could you love someone like _me?_ I'm not worth it; I'm not worth wasting your time on. You should be out there," I motion towards a window "in the arms of someone _else_, someone _exciting_, someone _beautiful_ and someone _who will never hurt you_," the tears well in my eyes.

"Thing is, you're not the girl I fell in love with," that's when without even thinking, my eyes look up into his familiar gaze. I feel hurt and torn apart after he says this, but his gaze is content.

"You're so much more. You saved the world Tally; you freed everyone of being pretty-minded. Shay has told me everything you've done since I've left. You are _not_ average. You have never been merely _average," _he cups my face in his hands "And for the record, you look more beautiful than any pretty I've ever seen. You look perfect, _you look like you_" his deep hazel eyes bore into mine.

A single tear falls into his hand.

"I really don't deserve you. I basically killed you, I'm pregnant with another man's child and I didn't recognise you when you come back to_ freaking life_," a little smile plasters across my face unintentionally.

"Well, like they say_, in sickness and in health_, right?" a bigger smile plasters across his face.

"...._What_....?" he lets go of my chin.

Then he's down on the floor.

_Kneeling_

_**On.**_

_**One.**_

_**Knee.**_

**(I know, OMG! If you enjoyed review! As you all know it means alot, thanks everyone!) **_**  
**_


	10. This could be the death of me

**Tallys Point of View**

The trees surround us, looming over like giant green leaved protectors. We've been travelling through the woods and gradually we grow closer to the compound they are holding David in each day.

That fact fills me with hope and dread. I'm happy to see him, but he hasn't seen me like this. All normal...and looking like a giant elephant.

We're sitting around the fire, me, Fausto to my left and Shay to my right. Zane sits opposite me. I've kept my distance since he...proposed. He knew I would need some time. It was so...unexpected. I don't know what to say to him, I mean I'm pregnant with David's kid.

Its been...awkward. With stolen glances, and that awkwardness when you catch the other looking unexpectedly and then you both look down in shame. It's enough for now, just feeling his presence, hearing his breath in the humid air, and hearing his warm, smooth voice occasionally is nice, it's calming.

Its two months and a week give or take a little, and my belly gets better every day. I'm trying to hide it, so know one worries, but it's difficult.

I occasionally find Shay _gawking _at it.

**Later that day **

It's about midday and we are floating above the camp. It is surrounded by tall barbed wire, the old rusty kind; the kind that is made to keep everyone out.

I'm double boarding with shay, I don't want to risk hurting the baby, I know she'll keep me safe, I hold onto her back, grasping on with my life.

As we float into the centre of the camp, Shay sighs.

"What is it Shay?" I ask her inquisitively.

"It's kicking my back...the baby...It feels nice," She giggles.

"Are you happy Shay? I mean...with Fausto?" I can sense her smile.

"Yes, but Tally. I want something. I want a baby, but I'm scared Tally. Your bump is getting bigger daily, you look about 8 months along and it's been 2 months Tally! _What's wrong with us_?" I feel her smile fade.

"_I don't know_, "I whisper.

Then a pain so acute washes over me. It's as if someone was pushing out of my belly. It's the baby. It's pushing against my spine, it's so painful. I can feel my stomach expanding.

My hands fall off shay's back and before she can grab me I'm hurtling to the forest floor of the confined camp.

Quickly the crash bracelets grab me by the wrists and pull me upwards before I land. That pain combined with the pain inside me is almost unbearable. I've felt some pain before in my short life, but never like this; never to this extent.

As I land, all of my bones feel broken in several different places. They won't be able to fix themselves. _Crap, crap, crap._

_Baby, baby, are you ok? _He's stopped pushing around.

My eyes open and close, but they are determined to close, to shut me off from the world. I'm too young...to go...to leave. God isn't ready for me yet...nor am I ready for him.

Suddenly I hear a voice, one that I do not know.

"**DAVID, DAVID. INTRUDER**!" A female voice shouts hysterically.

With a flash a male is standing over me. Blonde hair and icy blue familiar eyes.

"_David_..." I whisper.

From above I see Shay descending.

The male lifts me up, but I feel wet, and then he lets go, and I crumble to the floor. The pain. _So. So. Sore._

"Whoever she is _pissed herself_," David says quickly.

With all my energy I scream up at Shay who is a few metres away from the ground.

"**MY WATERS JUST BROKE! SAVE HIM...PLEASE...HE'S DYING SHAY...SAVE THE BAB**-" The world goes black.

_Please. Save my baby. Save our baby. _

(What do you think? Poor Tavids [Tallyxdavid, see what I did there?] baby? Will it be ok? Or more importantly, will Tally? Or will new David and co pose a threat? **Review if you enjoyed this chapter!**)_  
_


	11. Rage, pain and unanswered questions

**Tallys Point of View**

Everywhere is unbelievably sore; I try to roll on my side. All I remember is falling from the hover board...and from there it's blank.

I try to open my eyelids, but they are clamped shut with nausea. My head feels unbelievably painful, and it's pounding rapidly. My skin burns, and my joints feel as if someone has ripped them out of their sockets. I feel raw, tender and completely dazed.

My head is booming, thrumming, and I've got urges to hit something. An unbelievable rage and passion is in my head and it's all I can think about. My small mind is crowded with emotions I've never felt before, and I've felt _alot_ of stuff in my short life.

The silence in my head is filled with a voice.

"How is she?" a familiar voice whispers in an unforeseen agony.

_Zane._

"As well as she can be. She will awaken soon. As you can see...there is an awful lot to discuss,"

_Oh no, please._

At that moment with all my might I look into the darkness, and try and pry open my eyes. Gently I begin to see light flooding in between my eyelashes and it burns; so I wait until I am used to the harsh artificial ultraviolet light. It flickers above me and the dust swirls around it, dancing.

I feel no gaze upon me, so carefully I sit upwards, and miraculously I can. _How is that possible, after such a bad fall? _I should be _dead._

In front of me is a person I thought I'd never see again.

_Dr Cable. _

"...What...happened?" I say slowly, but dominantly with slurs in-between the words.

"Tally, look, you must be _awfully_ confused. We have alot to discuss, but it can wait. You just to focus on your...recovery," her sharp, icy voice hasn't changed a bit.

"No, it can't wait, and it won't wait. Tell me what the happened, and why do I feel so...angry...and...why am I in so much pain?" As I say this a sharp pain grasps me by the stomach.

Zane stands by her side, staring at me in shock.

"The pain will subside within a matter of days," She states simply.

"You didn't answer my other question. Why do I have urges to hit things? Like right now I want answers, so I swear if you don't answer me...I'll scream," The words slip out of my mouth unexpectedly.

"No one will hear. Tally, what we did was necessary. You shattered virtually every bone in your body. It was the only way for you...and _it_...to survive," Her voice evades my ears. It's as if I can hear every note she speaks, perfectly. _Odd._

"_It?_ My Baby, it's ok?" Slowly the words come out.

"Sorry Tally," Zane interrupts "Dr Cable isn't fond...of children," He speaks through his teeth.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I say simply.

"It's a girl. She's beautiful and so special," Zane answers before Dr Cable can.

"_A girl_. I'm _so_ happy," A grin spreads across my face "Can I see her?"

"No," Dr Cable and Zane speak in unison.

Without thinking I bang the unit to the left of me, scattering the surgical tools on it.

"WHY NOT?" I say, shouting like a toddler.

"Look, please, just calm down Tally" Dr Cable grabs me by the wrists, but I throw her against the pale padded hospital walls.

"What is wrong with me?" I growl at her.

I let go and the same shooting pain gurgles inside of me.

"Crap," I whisper, as I fall to the floor. Gently I grab my chest, and search for my heart.

It isn't pumping, gently I listen, and my hearing seems unusually acute.

I can hear it inside me, a faint mechanical wheeze from deep inside my chest.

"What am I, s_pecial, pretty, or some freaking robot_?" I try and find any tears to cry, but it's impossible.

"Tally**, **_**I don't know what you are,"**_

_(Just wanted to say thank you so much to all of you who reviewed my last chapter! All of my new and old reviewer's reviews on my story always make my day. One of you mentioned this was going in a twilight sort of way, but don't worry. It's going to be very different! _

_What's wrong with Tally? What has Dr Cable done this time? What's wrong with the baby? The next couple of chapters will explain all. As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to let me know in a review, thank you!)_


	12. Childhood innocence & an identity crisis

The grass is green and pretty and I lay in it. The sun beats on my face, it burns in a good way; the best way. It feels nice.

I look around me, at the world.

The world is big compared to look my small legs. I could travel around the world when my legs are longer; me and Peris, and we'll be happy, with his hand in my hand.

I think I would like that.

Suddenly someone's above me. She's tall, and she blocks out the light. She is pretty, but she looks troubled_. I wonder what is wrong_. She begins to cry, and I feel sad.

She looks down on me, and I feel small.

"Hello _Tally_," the lady says.

"Hullo Lady, why are you sad?" she looks at me a bit strangely. I like her eyes.

"I'm sad because I know things will never be easy for you. I know your life. It's _all_ I know. I'm sad because your life will be so hard to live sometimes," she looks up into the sky.

"What do you mean...lady?" she still stands in front of me.

"You will know happiness," she smiles "Look through the bad and see the good within all, Tally. _Everything_ happens for a reason. Life has a way of working itself out," she pauses and looks back down at me.

I do not understand what she is saying. But it does sound meaningful.

"They will always change you, but they can never truly change _your will, your power, and your determination_. They can't change _you, _you are far too special," with that the pretty lady walks away.

"Who are you lady? Just so you know you don't need to cry," I say as her steps day "You are beautiful. Ellie tells me that crying never solves anything, but Sol says it's ok to cry sometimes," her smile is still there. I'm happy, I like making people smile.

"You are me, I am you. Sol is right; it is ok to cry Tally. Just always remember this- even the most beautiful people in the world can be sad. Look for beauty in the unknown- look for it inside a person, for what is beautiful inside, will shine from within. Tally, if you meet one of those people that glow, you follow them and never let them go- _Follow them to the end of the earth_," and with that she disappears.

_(consciousness)_

I awaken in a room filled with white light. Strangely I can feel something in my system. They must have drugged me.

I glance around the room; it's a huge padded cell. I turn my body so I can look to see what is behind me. I'm shocked by what I see.

It's Zane _and_ someone else who is holding something swaddled in cloth.

"_My baby_, pass her to me, please" The man slowly walks over and passes me the baby and stares at me. I cannot stare back; I just stare at the bundle in my arms.

"Tally, she isn't exactly...normal," Says the man slowly, keeping close by, encase I do anything I'll regret.

She is beautiful. With small delicate features, and small plump bow shaped lips. Her skin is slightly tanned; around the corner of her eye is a small black inked tattoo, she is tiny and her tiny finger raps around mine.

"You never where fully demobilised Tally. When we made you special, we changed your DNA. You just changed your physical appearance. That's why your baby has some birth defects," Dr Cables stone face looks upon me with her big black eyes.

"..._Birth defects? _The tattoo, yes a big strange. _To me she looks beautiful_, **perfect**" I look down at her again and immediately I'm in love. She is _mine, and I made her._

"She is strong, fast and strangely inquisitive" Dr Cable nods.

I continue to stare at my baby.

"Akemi- _bright and beautiful," _I state simply.

Both the two men stare back at me, and in unison they whisper, "Akemi,"

I look up to the man at my bedside, he is beautiful. He almost glows like an angel. His icy blue eyes are menacing, lacking warmth and alluring, all at the same time. His blond hair and translucent skin is haunting.

"_Akemi-_ Our baby. We made her," His face is full of pride.

"David" I breathe under my breath. I take in his new exterior.

As he takes in mine.

_(Later that day)_

As we leave the hospital to find Fausto and Shay, all four of us, the baby in my arms. We are swamped by paparazzi cams.

"Where is Tally?" A human voice says through the cam "We saw her come in through here; she looked in a bad way, and very pregnant. Is that her child Miss? Where is Tally Youngblood? The world is waiting for her," the cam zooms in on my face.

I will always be Tally Youngblood.

But my face is godlike but artificial. My bones are made of an unbreakable substance, and my new big deep blue eyes don't belong to me. My new mass of wavy platinum blonde isn't mine either. In the mirror I know I'm me, but it isn't_ me. _

This isn't my body. It was made for me. I'm just in here, in this brain.

I remember a dream I had recently.

"_They will always change you, but they can never truly change your will, your power, and your determination. They can't change__** who you are**__. You are far too special,"_

I'm ready to be someone else. Maybe it was time- to be a _mother_, a_ friend_ and a _lover_ once more.

The world can wait, for the next Youngblood to make her appearance; the world is only big enough for one Youngblood- the baby in my arms.

My reply is partially true.

**"She's dead,"**

**A/N**

**D: I know! It's all so confusing. All will be revealed soon! Just so you know, this isn't the ending, even though it may seem like it.**

**Encase you are confused; the beginning was a dream, where Tally as an adult was talking to her five year old self. It was inspired by the song Pretend, by Lights it's a really beautiful song. Listen to it, and then you will understand!**

**Thank you so much! You have all given me such amazing reviews and I'm so grateful. I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it lives up to your expectations! If you enjoyed it, I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it. I know you're probably extremely confused, but it will all explained soon. As you all know, I enjoy my cliff hangers! Like I said before- If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your opinion on this chapter. Your feedback means the world to me!**


	13. Understanding the enemy

A/N Hi there! Another interesting twist in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for all your lovley reviews. If you enjoy this chapter please review, thanks everyone!

Hannah-May x

Tally's POV

Urg

My head. Dizzy-making.

Darkness.

Blank.

A fuzzy view of a face comes into my eyesight.

Its dark again.

"Head...sore. Zzzzz-anee..." I manage to muster.

The daylight is shrouded in darkness.

Zane POV

"What is it? What is wrong with her Zane? ZANE!" David yells at me and his acute voice rumbles through my ear drums.

"She says her head hurts. Crap, we're miles away from a hospital. Just because you had to go back to your stupid terrorist camp to save a 'friend'; who sounds like much _more_ than a friend! Can't you see that Tally needs you right now, _for the baby? _We can't leave Akemi with your mum forever; we don't even know what she is yet. Special? Or something else? We are wasting valuable time!" rage boils in my veins.

Tally lies limp at my feet; she collapsed about an hour ago. I think she just fainted, but we can't we sure. After all that surgery, anything could happen. Her beautiful face is scrunched up, and she faintly murmurs in pain. Her new pale skin is faintly flushes and her muscles are tensed. She looks like she is in pain.

"Urg! I preferred _you_ dead. What the hell do we do?" his evil black eyes stare into mine.

"How am I meant to know? Please don't say things like that. Your tongue has got alot fouler since the ugly days. I don't appreciate it, and I'm sure Tally wouldn't either," My fists ball up.

I strongly dislike him.

"Look at her, she looks half dead. You're not doing anything! You just wake up from the dead and expect her to take you back. You've missed a whole lot. Things have changed Zane," he stares into my eyes intensely.

"Like what? _You and he_r, yes she told me. Then she _kissed_ me," I say smugly.

"Well, you died. Sol died. She accidently killed a man...alot of stuff," he states simply.

"She killed...?" I'm filled with shock.

"Take a chill pill. It was in self defence; he attacked her with a knife, so she pushed him...a little too hard. She pushed him off a cliff...but she still torments herself for it," he sighs heavily.

"Oh my...and Sol? What happened to him?" my voice trembles.

"Tally felt terrible, she hadn't been to see him...since she was a pretty. She was afraid. She is still afraid to face up to Ellie. She was on the feeds begging Tally to come home, that she needed her. He had a stroke, it was tragic. She was torn up for months. With you and him gone..." he again speaks without emotion.

"I feel terrible, she must have been devastated," Guilt rushes over me.

"You know, I don't hate you. I just envy you," He states simply.

"Why? You're the hero here. You where there through all that...how can you envy me...when I envy you more than you will ever know?,"

It's true. I do envy David. I've missed three years of Tally's life. I left her, and he was left to pick up the pieces. I despise how I hurt her. I guess it was hardly my fault; death is inevitable, but it still torments me every waking moment of the day.

"You don't get it. Once I was her everything. Then she met you and suddenly I was nothing. You are her everything now and I'm certain you always will be. You connect with her on a level I can't compete on. Tell me, how it happened, I mean, you and Tally. How did you meet?" His eyes flair with curiosity.

"That was a long time ago. We met when she joined my clique, the crims. I fell for her; she had more depth than any other pretty I'd ever laid eyes on. We went for a picnic, and after one kiss, I was hooked..," Recollecting the memories makes me fill with nostalgia.

"Oh-"his sentence is interrupted with a sudden sound in the background.

Tally was awake.

"Where am I?" she states, carefully pronouncing her words.

Quickly I scoop her up into my arms and plonk my lips on hers.

"Your safe-"quickly she steps background and gawks at me.

"Who are _you_...and who are _you_?" She points to me, then points to David.

"I'm Zane, that's David. You know us...this isn't funny Tally. Come on," I'm panicking.

"No seriously," she pauses "Not that I'm complaining, your both...so beautiful. Why would you kiss me though? I'm just some stupid ugly," she blushes.

"Uh Tally...you where an ugly years ago. Come on, we better get going," David grabs her wrist and begins walking forward.

"Uh, last thing I remember I was looking out at new pretty town, chewing on a toothbrush pill and getting into bed...it's my 16th birthday in 4 months," she states proudly.

"Funny, please Tally we need to hurry up. Remember, _Akemi. _ I love you, but this really isn't funny right now_,"_ I'm so completely confused.

"_You _love _me_? I'm flattered, but I don't know you. Can you just take me home, all I want to do is be pretty with Peris," she stands their unfazed.

"Zane...I don't think she's joking...," David looks at me, mirroring my face exactly.

"Tally, remember _Shay_, the _smoke_, you met David there, pretty town, _meeting me_, being bubbly...?" Her face is unfazed as I mention all of this "_Nothing_?" My face drops.

"Uh, ya'll are loopy. I'll find my own way home. _Uhhh_, bye!" she waves quickly and begins walking into the distance.

"You can't be _serious_," me and David say in unison.

**Tally had forgotten the last five years of her life**.

Which meant she had forgotten _David..._

Which meant she had forgotten _Akemi _

Which meant she had forgotten _me..._

_and every memory we've ever had together..._


	14. PHOAR

_**A/N **_

_Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating. So Tally thinks she's sixteen again. I've tried to make her slightly different from her matured sense, so in a way she is still the slightly less mature teenage girl she was at the beginning of uglies. I've tried to give her a bit more personality...just because it made it more fun to write. I hope you enjoy!_

_TTFM lovelies!_

_Hannah-May xx_

_P.S PHOAR mean is a British way of saying WOW, but an overstatement. Like...'PHOAR...your beautiful'. Would mean...WOW! You are so so so beautiful! Or in England it can also mean sexual attractrion (heh, heh) Sorry if you got confused x  
_

Previously

_Tally had forgotten the last five years of her life. _

_Which meant she had forgotten David..._

_Which meant she had forgotten Akemi _

_Which meant she had forgotten me..._

_and every memory we've ever had together..._

Shay's POV

"URG! WAS SHE ALWAYS THIS ANNOYING SHAY?" David growls angrily through his teeth at me, while I'm trying to kerb Tally's non-existent memory.

"I can HEAR _you know!_ Seriously no matter how many times you tell me you know me Shay, _it aint going to make me believe it_!" She glares at me with her new huge violet eyes.

"Did everyone do as I asked them?" I demand.

For a while I stare at Tally. She thinks she's a young sixteen year old girl again. You can tell through her posture. Her once grand stance is replaced with a self-conscience slouch. She hasn't seen that she isn't the girl she once was, or she would scream. She is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I remember Tally was a teenager, the carefree, selfish girl she once was. In a way I wish I could forget the past, and all the hurt that comes along with it.

I quickly dismiss the thought, because I for one would hate to be like her right now. She keeps wining for Peris that bubblehead that Tally ditched on the hot air balloons years ago. Her constant moaning in her irritating high pitched soprano scrapes the sides of my brain.

Everyone takes out a picture and places them on the table.

Every _one_ includes Tally.

Tally's POV

I walk over to the small table filled with photographs. Memories. The proof to show that I actually know these beautiful strangers sitting around me in this crowded room.

The first picture I pick up is obviously me. It's me know, with my fizzy hair, squinty eyes, ski sloped nose and freckles covering my cheeks. Beside me is a girl with long black hair tied up into a pony tail, she is skinny, with big eyes and a huge smile. I look happy..._strange_ considering I'm still an ugly in this picture...why would_ I_ be happy? _Who is that girl?_

"Who is _that_ beside me?" My voice squeaks.

"That's _me_," The girl named Shay says quickly.

"_No way_," I say slowly.

"_Way_," She replies "We met just before both of our sixteenth birthdays. We became best friends..." She tears up with the happy memories.

I look through the other photos. Me and Shay hoverboarding, me and Shay lying in the grass...and countless more of us pulling stupid faces and messing around, I've never seen a happier picture of me in my life.

"Then I left, I didn't want to become pretty. So I left for the smoke, where people can be ugly their whole lives. This special...they look like Zane sort of...said if you didn't come and get me back, then you couldn't be pretty. So you followed me...that's when you met David," She points to the man with a mop of gorgeous platinum blonde hair.

I look at the next photo. It is a picture of me looking slightly more tanned, with a brown haired boy with a strange scar above his eyebrow. He is good-looking...for an ugly.

"This is...you?" I point to David, and then to the picture.

He nods "Yeah, that's me."

"Phoar, what happened? Did you suddenly wake up gorgeous or something?" My head is so spinning.

"Oh god Tally. Not quite, hahaha," He suddenly rolls around on the floor laughing hysterically.

The boy opposite him...his name is Zane...stares at me intensely. His eyes are brimming with jealously...

"Then..." Shay continues stifling a giggle from behind her teeth "You betrayed the smoke. Became pretty and met Zane," she points to Zane.

I look at the next photo.

"That is ME? No way...no way...PHOAR. I'm looking good," David gasps and begins laughing hysterically again.

The picture is of me and another pretty boy. He isn't pretty though. He's godlike. Looking at the photo makes me fill with sadness...and I can't remember why I'm sad. In it we are lying in the sheets of a bed, our smiles are as wide as they could stretch. We look beautiful...and completely in love.

I gasp while looking at them.

The last photo is of two scary faces. They look like female versions of Zane.

"Who are they? They look evil?" I'm scared by these girls daunting faces.

"That's me...and...You," My smile fades.

"What?" I say blatantly.

"We turned special," She says quickly.

She then tells me the story from start till finish. I sense she is missing out vital information.

I saved the world and I can't remember doing it.

After hearing that story...apparently my story...I feel one hundred times older.

It all gets too much so I run through to a spare bedroom, accidently into someone and I'm met with the most amazing torso I've ever seen in my life.

Zane shirtless.

Now...that...is...PHOAR.

_**A/N**_

_I know right? Please, please, please review! I hate not knowing if you're enjoying it or not. Suggestions are welcome, but I've already got an idea for the next chapter. It's going to be an intense ZanexTally chapter, so if you want it up, just leave me a little review! Sorry for you all who thought it was going to be a DavidxTally fanfic but it just changed a bit...and don't worry...Akemi isn't going to be like Renesemee. She is cooler, haha! Thank's so much for reading this long, long, long chapter!_

_Much love,_

_Hannah-May_

_x_


	15. Catching up with your past

A/N I wasn't that happy with my last chapter, it was a bit rushed. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one. I've tried to pack in a few surprises! I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really are what motivate me to update. So if you want me to update sooner, review please! I'll be so grateful. Beware; this has some kissing and stuff in it. Just a warning! Enjoy

Hannah May

xxx

_Previously-_

_After hearing that story...apparently my story...I feel one hundred times older._

_It all gets too much so I run through to a spare bedroom, accidently into someone and I'm met with the most amazing torso I've ever seen in my life._

_Zane shirtless._

_Now...that...is...PHOAR._

Dreams are unpredictable things. I've never had a dream like that before.

It was a dream, about me and Zane.

From the start, to the end...

The tears come willingly and stain my face. I cry for hours, because it was so...real. It was real. The sadness I couldn't pinpoint suddenly has a meaning now.

I love Zane.

He loves me.

I gently tip-toe towards his bedroom, I try and make as little noise as I possibly can. His door is slightly ajar, so I slowly move towards his bed. For a while I watch him sleep...I feel like an intruder. His face is a mass of flash-tattoos, but underneath all the scary special stuff he still is really beautiful. He looks so much more peaceful as he sleeps, rather than the tortured expression he carries when he is awake. I have a feeling he is a troubled person, and all I want to do is nestle my face into his chest and inhale his deep musky sent.

The dream really was so real. All the nights we spend together intertwined in each other's arms and making love to each other. His lips on my lips, and moving together as one. I somehow wish I could live that again, to live these memories that I cannot remember living. It has provided me with something, and all I know is that my heart, body and mind are all linked to his. How could I forget him? I loved him and I want to remember every single moment I had shared with him.

Gently I get in bed beside him and lay my head on his bare chest. I can already tell I've awoken him.

"Hi," he says gently.

"Hi," I reply.

"Can I try something?" I ask quickly.

He nods.

Quickly I press my lips against his and suddenly my heart is on fire, beating like a drum. I want him and every part of him.

"Tally, is this really what you want?" He asks "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. You still think you're sixteen..." he says calmly, trying to control himself by speaking in-between kisses.

"I remember you. So yes, I'm pretty sure this is what I want. I love you," the words crawl out of my mouth like a growl.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for a long, long time Tally Youngblood," he replies.

We continue from where my dream ended.

All of the confusion is wiped out my mind and I realise he is my soul mate. It started again with another kiss, and I'm hooked. I can't ever imagine him leaving my side.

I'm in another dimension. It's as if I'm floating on air, or having an out-of-body experience. It's amazing. It's really, really, really, amazing.

In movies, or films, or books this sort of moment lasts forever- this feeling of complete and utter happiness that radiates from your soul.

_In real life, it doesn't work like that._

_We are busy, you know...making up for lost time_...when we hear a voice.

"Oh god Tally. Really. Well you're not dead anyway, and _clearly_ you look like your enjoying yourself. I'm sorry for interrupting, you know, it's been like forever since you've bothered to call me. So much for best friends for life! Ditching me on that balloon was a pretty bogus move Tally-Wa. I'm not leaving this time," I look upwards.

"Hi Peris-La," I'm glowing red, I can feel it "Did you really have to come in via the ceiling? Not very bubbly _at all_," I reply quickly.

"You've kept alot of people waiting Tally-Wa. You know, since we all thought you've died. Nice to know you're still with us. Well you look _amazing _anyway. Not Tally-like _at all,"_ he mutters quickly.

"_Well_-" I'm interrupted before I can even begin.

Another figure drops from the ceiling; this one is wearing a sneak suit.

"Yes Tally, It's not _bubbly _at all thinking your only child is _**dead**_," says the figure

She unzips her hood.

"_**You**_," she points at Tally "_**Have ALOT of explaining to do young lady**_."

I'm met with a face, harshly lined and with light brown hair and piercing eyes. She has a scar coming across the centre of her face.

"_What happened Ellie_?" I whisper back in reply.


	16. Annoying mothers and baby blunders

The thing was I was locked in a tower, with two princes awaiting me at the bottom. Which I mean is completely bogus because whoever gets two princes anyway? They were both completely beautiful, one pale blue eyed, beautifully translucent and so perfect. The other was special, scary, but also freakishly beautiful.

They looked at me like a piece of meat, with these big puppy dog eyes, saying 'Choose me, choose me, choose me'. The thing is I couldn't exactly choose because it would upset one of them.

So you know what, I jumped out of the window feeling the wind hit my face and I said-

'Whoever catches me; gets me'.

That's the moment I always wake up.

Tallys POV

"Tally Youngblood, get the hell outta your bed you lazy girl, seriously, how old _are_ you? For gods sake, please just get outta you're bed. What time did you go to bed at?" I awaken to the sound of my mother screaming franticly in my left ear deafening me for the rest of the day.

"Urrrrgmmmmmm," I mutter "_Go awaaaaaaaa_-"

"Don't you dare Tally, I'm losing it. I want to meet my gran child and_ YOU_ are coming with _ME_," she speaks swiftly through her closed teeth.

"Ellie," I say sitting up slowly "I might preferred it when you where pretty minded..._and you let me sleep_," her face turns into a frown.

"Well I'm not anymore, thank the lord. You need a good kick up the arse young lady. Please Tally, I wanna meet Akemi," she says quickly "You haven't seen in her since you've got over you're amnesia with the..._help_...of Zane. She's you're daughter, _get your life together young lady_," her sharp words cut my nausea in half.

Quickly I wake up; the novelty of sleep isn't wearing off as I'd hoped. Since Dr Cable has operated on me...I need to sleep to heal. I mean on the outside I have no scars, but with the whole metal heart and that, sleep is a necessity. Although I wasn't getting as much as I should, because Zane keeps _distracting_ me in the middle of the night..._for hours_. Then I can't sleep after that because I'm thinking about _how_ he distracted me in the first place. Then I feel guilty because I have a baby and its David's...but Zane's back...and I can't seem to stop making up for the lost...time_._

I press the button on the hole in the wall and press randomize-after a while it picks up your taste in clothes, so picking the perfect outfit is no longer a hassle, you just pick the occasion then your off.

Quickly I press the casual option and it sprits out the clothes. It gives me a perfect fitting bra and matching underwear, a plain white button up shirt, some slim fitting jeans and a fitted jacket. I also press the randomize button for accessories and it gives me a beautiful red clutch, some patent flats and a few bangles to bring the whole look together.

I check my hair in the mirror; it looks like normal, long, blonde and wavy.

"Stop being so vain Tally, come on, pleaaaassseeeeeeeee. Before Christmas!" Ellie yells from the living room.

"Stop using rusty quotes Mom, they where only cool about _1000 _years ago, but they did know a thing or two about_ fashion_-"I'm cut off before I continue.

Zane appears at the door looking completely beautiful in a cotton blue v-neck which shows off every inch of his muscular torso.

"_Hey beautiful_," he winks flirtatiously.

"You're _such_ a goof," I say as he sweeps me into his warm arms.

David then appears and Zane quickly deposits me where I was before.

"Hello Tally, wow, you look _amazing_," he says quickly with a quick peck on the cheek; clearly trying to out-do Zane. His soft lips caress my cheek invitingly- it feels right, but those should be Zane's lips.

"Is Shay or Peris coming?" I ask him, but my question is answered with a complacent stare, not aimed at me, but at Zane "Guess _not..."_ I mumble.

For a moment or two they stare at each other intensely. Neither of them blinking, just staring as though the other is the hunted, and they are the hunter.

"So, how about we grab a muffin on the way there or something?" I say with a giggle on the end to break the ice.

Even the muffin doesn't break the tension. While I indulge in chocolaty goodness and pour a calorie blurger down my dry throat, I look up at them- still at it.

If looks could kill; _they'd both be dead._

Sadly their Voltaire stares continue- _all the way to Maddys house._

"Hey honey," Maddy greets David with a warm hug and a huge grin on her face "Akemi has been asking for you," her laugh tinkles with joy.

"She asked for me?" he contemplates this "Ok?" he says in shock.

"Hello _Tally,"_ she nods at me solemnly.

She still hates me for breaking David's heart. I can't blame her in the slightest...but she still gives me the creeps.

"Who _is_ this?" she motions to Ellie.

"Ellie, nice to meet you Maddy, I'm Tallys mother and I'd _very _much like to meet my grandchild," her reply was sharp; yet witty. She then proceeded to push past Maddy to get to the living room to look for Akemi.

Since she'd had her operation reversed and all the side effects (_like kindness)_ - Ellie was now very...different. She wasn't the kind, caring mother she used to be, now she liked to speak her mind; much to everyone's_ distaste_. I did prefer it when she kept things to herself, instead of insulting me virtually every third sentence. It was hardly her fault her personality was taken away from her, but it was taking a while to get used to this gutsy unknown woman.

Maddy stares at me taken aback by my Mothers rude intrusion, I stare back apologetically.

I hear a yelp from the living room.

I run through quickly to find a baby the size of a bottle clinging onto the mother, whose face is a picture of pure terror. Akemi smiles at her sweetly, with her gummy charm obviously not working.

"Why are you looking at her like she's a _monste_r or something Mum?" I ask.

"_.._ _She was on the floor...then...she was on me...then I shook her off...then she jumped back on me...,_" her teeth are chattering, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"I was going to tell you...she tends to do that...Tally haven't you told you're Mum about her? Ellie, Akemi isn't like other babies, she's _special,"_ Maddy mutters whilst fighting giggles back through her teeth, like Akemi is the most normal baby ever.

I step forward and Akemi jumps out of Ellie's arms onto the floor and then into my arms.

The little baby looks into my eyes, I cradle her gently. Her eyes are huge, with huge black pupils, rimmed with a twinkling pale violet colour. Her slightly tanned skin is soft, and her small flash tattoo to the left of her eyes flashes violently.

"_I've got a little spider baby_," I say quietly.

Akemi nods "_Yep_," she says simply.

Laughter fills the room until they are all on the floor crying.

I can't join in because I'm too busy staring into the eyes of the most important thing in the world to me- my daughter, my beautiful little baby girl.

A/N Spider baby? Haha! If you think it's a bit twilight- maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Akemi is the size of a baby, but with the intelliect of a much older child. She doesn't grow rapidly or anything, she's just super cool and ninja like, because she is bascially born a special. Did you enjoy this chapter? If you did, I'm so glad! I write to please you, so please leave a review telling me what you liked about this chapter. Reviews are what spur me to write more- I know that sounds very pushy, but I'm being honest. The more positive reviews I recieve the quicklier I am likely to update. You're feedback means the world to me!

Thanks for reading.

Lots of love & hugs- Hannah-May.


End file.
